


Dream Smut

by VoidSpace



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Bro Words, Dream Confession, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Billy enters Spencer's dream and finds out something important.





	Dream Smut

It doesn’t take long for Billy to realize that there is something wrong. He was sure he was sleeping, but now he’s in a creepy cemetery and he has no idea no idea what’s going on. He looks around and the surrounding is familiar, but it’s far more real than he last saw it. In fact if he’s not mistaken this is one of Spencer’s movie sets.

But this is not a movie and those are real zombies. He screams as he flees from the approaching undead, and he hides behind a tree and wonders what the hell is going on. He can hear the grunts coming from them and they’re getting closer. Though they are walking at a zombie pace, Billy doesn’t doubt they could reach him and tear him to shreds and that would be horrible.

Because who would want to be his fan if he was a zombie/ghost? No one and that is what scares him.

“Hey Billy get over here!” 

“Huh.” He looks over and see’s Spencer and he has never been so relieved. He quickly flies over to Spencer. “Hey bromilade, I’m a little confused about what’s going on, maybe you could fill me in? I think I might have bonked my head or something.” He quickly says and Spencer gives him a look he’s not familiar with.

“What are you talking about private, get your gun and start firing.” It’s at that moment that Billy realizes that Spencer has an army outfit on and a gun in one hand and a video camera in the other.

He looks around and spots a gun, he grabs it and shrugs. He’ll fight the zombies first and ask questions later. 

“Follow me!” He doesn’t ask any questions and follows behind Spencer as they make their way to a cabin. A cabin that he’s sure wasn’t there a minute ago, he really has no clue what’s going on now.

They enter the cabin and Spencer doesn’t have his weapons anymore, in fact Billy was sure this was a cabin a second ago. It’s suddenly Spencer’s room and nothing is really making sense now.

“Whoa what just happened?” He asks as he floats to the window and it’s a sunny day, not a zombie in sight.

“Hmm?” He turns and Spencer’s on the computer working on something.

“We were just fighting zombies and now we’re in your room. Don’t you see a problem there bro?” He places the gun down and floats over Spencer’s shoulders and the computer screen is blank. But he looks like he’s concentrating on something, and Billy is officially creeped out.

“Hey are you okay dude?” He leans into Spencer’s face and finally gets his attention.

“Yeah, just finishing with this edit.” Spencer pushes him out the way and Billy looks at the screen again. It’s still blank but it’s obvious that Spencer is doing something. “Done!” 

A red off button appears on the screen and Spencer pushes it. The screen turns black and he spins his chair around to face Billy.

“Where were we again?” He asks and Billy isn’t sure what to say.

“Umm…I’m trying to figure out how one minute we’re fighting zombies and the next you’re staring at a blank screen; and I’m just letting you know bromigo that’s pretty weird, but I’m trying to figure out what’s going on.” He finishes off and instead of getting an answer Spencer just laughs and stands up.

“You’re the one that’s being weird Billy.” He takes Billy’s hand.

Billy isn’t sure how to react, but he doesn’t fight Spencer as he leads him to his bed. He looks over and notices that its night now and he’s positive only one minute has passed since they got in there.

Spencer stops walking and Billy stands next to him looking down at Spencer with a questioning gaze.

“Come on Billy.” Spencer pushes him towards the bed and Billy sits down and lets out a startled yelp when Spencer hugs him and leans on him. He wraps his arms around Spencer and the weird vibes are through the roof now.

“Hey thinking about telling me what’s going on yet?” He asks nervously as Spencer crawls into this lap and presses into him closer.

“You feel so good.” Spencer whispers into his ear and suddenly it hit’s Billy and he realizes what’s going on. That Spencer is not only hitting on him and currently feeling him up, but that he is also in Spencer’s dream. Somehow he must have floated over and entered his dream, he knew it could happen, but hadn’t really ever thought that it would.

So now he was here with a boy half his age (counting the dead years) licking at his neck, in his dream and it felt good, too good for a dream and Billy was enjoying this too much. 

“Whoa hey Brohand, I think you might be getting a little grabby here.” Billy says as he pushes at Spencer’s shoulder. 

“What, don’t you like it dude?” Spencer asks and looks at Billy with a pitiful expression; he doesn’t give Billy a chance to come up with an answer as he leans in and kisses him on the mouth.

Billy’s eyes are wide in shock as he feels Spencer’s tongue against his lips. Spencer moans and presses down on his lap and Billy can definitely feel how excited Spencer is. 

“What’s wrong baby you’re acting weird.” Spencer just called him baby and now he’s moaning like a porn star as he sways his hips pushing his erection against Billy. Billy should be completely freaking out and running, but he’s too busy trying to take it all in. 

He’s not sure if this was just the unluckiest dream for him to float into, or if Spencer really has the hots for him. Somehow Spencer manages to strip down to his underwear and Billy is sure it has something to do with dream rules. His skin is hot against his fingers and Spencer feels incredible real and Billy is half hard and this is wrong. 

Spencer kisses him again and this time Billy kisses back as he digs his fingers into Spencer’s hips. He feels so good on his lap and his kisses are sweet. Billy doesn’t want to feel guilty as he presses his hands against Spencer’s ass and squeezes. He doesn’t want to feel bad as he kisses down Spencer’s jaw and licks at his neck. But he does and he knows it’s wrong to take advantage of his bro, even if he’s sleeping and probably won’t remember a thing in the morning.

He stops himself from going any further and Spencer whines.

“So you really like me Spencer?” He whispers his question.

“No, I love you Billy, you know that, I’ve loved you for years.” Comes his answer and Billy is shocked with how truthful dream Spencer says it.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“I’m scared, I was scared, we’re bro’s and if I went and told you, you might have left or hated me.” Spencer answers and he starts crying and Billy instantly kisses him again, he could never hate Spencer, he could never hate his best bro. They did everything together and Spencer was a constant in his life, he hated thinking about Spencer growing up and moving on.

“I could never hate you bromeno.” He says and Spencer stops crying and smiles at him.

Billy wants to stay in his dream, but he knows it’s wrong to continue this in here. He wants to know if dream Spencer’s feeling are real. He kisses Spencer softly and tenderly then apologizes to him before pushing him off the bed.

The shock is instant and Billy is thrown from Spencer’s mind, he flips around in the air a few times before righting himself. His eyes roll around in his head and he hears Spencer groaning in pain.

“What the heck is going on Billy?” He looks up at Billy as he rubs his temples.

“Well….see the thing is…” He starts and suddenly Spencer’s eyes are wide as saucers and Billy’s sure he remembers what happened.

“Dude, were…you…just…in my dream?” Spencer cautiously asks and Billy nods his head instead of speaking.

Spencer groans and covers his face with his hands. “Just forget that ever happened.” 

“You really want that bro?” He wants to say okay, but he thinks this is his only chance of finding out how Spencer really feels about him and he doesn’t want to let this opportunity pass him up. 

Spencer looks at him and Billy can tell he’s beyond embarrassed. 

“Look it was just a dream…” He stops and sighs, shifts around and looks down at his hand. “I mean…what I said was true…but I know you-“

Billy floats down right in front of Spencer and stops him “Hey, I know it may seem like I’m all about myself sometimes…” He sits down on the bed. “but I’m up to dating you, you’re the coolest bro I know and getting with you is totally something I’d like to do.”

Spencer silence is nerve wrecking as Billy waits for a reply. “Really?” 

“Yeah of course bro!” Billy floats up and wraps himself around Spencer. 

Spencer smiles like he’s filmed the best zombie short ever and hugs Billy. “I guess I should have said something sooner huh?”

“Nah, I think it worked out really well, your dream self was really good at making sure I knew exactly how he felt.” He says teasingly as he unwraps himself from Spencer and sits next to him. “So…do you want to continue where we left off, a little celebration?” He smirks and leans closer to Spencer.

Spencer blushes and looks up at him chewing his lip nervously. After a few seconds he answers with. “Yeah that sounds good.” 

Billy nods and it’s different this time as they’re both awake and Billy knows exactly how Spencer feels. No surprise attacks and disappearing clothes, because it’s not a dream anymore. Billy feels nervous but he won’t let that stop him. He places his hand on Spencer’s cheek and closes the distance between them. Their lips meet for the first real time and it feels far more real than it had in the dream.

Spencer’s lips are soft and inviting and he responds shyly to Billy’s movements. Their lips mesh and when he feels Billy’s tongue run over his lips he parts them slowly. Billy brushes his tongue over his teeth and presses in, rubbing his tongue against Spencer’s. Spencer timidly presses back; he lets Billy take the lead and follows his motions. Their tongue’s tangle and Spencer moans into the kiss as he places his hands on Billy’s shoulders.

Billy places both his hands on Spencer’s waist and shortens the distance between them. Spencer drapes his arms over Billy’s shoulders and grows bolder. Their tongue’s dance and Spencer slides his tongue into Billy’s mouth, and explores the wet cavern, pulling him closer and pressing into him. The kiss grows desperate, and Spencer pulls Billy closer.

He’s breathless, excited and he can’t get enough of Billy’s body. He moans and his hips move on their own accord, creating friction that’s beyond delicious. His entire body is on fire and Billy is cool against him as they continue exploring each other’s mouths. 

Billy presses himself down on Spencer earning a ragged gasp from him. He begins kissing down Spencer’s neck and slowly thrusts himself against him. Each shift earning a gasp, soft moan, or his name falling from Spencer’s delicious lips.

It sounds so good and Billy can’t get enough, Spencer is blushing madly and completely undone as Billy has his way with him. Licking down his neck and letting his hands wonder, going under his shirt running his hand against Spencer’s body.

He stops to admire the blush covering Spencer’s face and the way he bites his lips, the low whine he gives when he notices that he’s stopped.

“Billy” Spencer looks at him.

“Yeah Spence?” Billy smiles at him and Spencer is still amazed that this is happening.

“Just we can you know…” He trails off, his blush growing. 

Billy picks up on what he’s trying to say and leans in to kiss Spencer again. As he captures Spencer’s lips with his he pushes the cover between them away, pressing his erection against Spencer’s. Rolling his hips against Spencer’s again. Spencer can barely think as Billy creates pleasurably friction with each time he moves against him. 

He’s never done anything like this before and it’s almost over whelming with the way Billy kisses him and runs his hands over his body. The moans are beyond his control and his body completely belongs to Billy. 

The slow pace is nearly agonizing yet perfect and Billy knows what he’s doing. He wants Spencer to enjoy and remember this night; he wants to make sure Spencer knows that this isn’t just for him. That this is the beginning of their new relationship and he will do everything in his power to make sure he knows this. 

Spencer kisses along his neck again and floats up so he can press his hand against Spencer’s cock. The loud moan the falls from Spencer’s mouth make his own cock twitch and he knows instantly that this is his new favorite thing to hear. Every noise that comes from Spencer is perfect, soft, and Billy loves that he’s the reason.

He continues rubbing his hand against Spencer’s cock. Spencer is chanting his name with each stroke of his hand.

“Okay if I…” Spencer cuts him off saying yes and nodding his head before he can finish his sentence.

Billy doesn’t waste any time as he places both hands on the sides of pajama pants and pushes them down along with his underwear. His cock is hard, and precum is leaking and Spencer lets out a shuddered cry when Billy wraps his hand around his cock and strokes him. 

“Oh god, Billy,” his voice cracks, as he gasps and it feels so good.

The way Spencer says his name goes straight to his cock and Billy undoes his jeans, pushing them down freeing his cock and he moans low as he takes his length and strokes himself a few times. 

Billy presses himself against Spencer again, rubbing his cock against Spencer’s, wrapping his hand around their cocks and stroking them together. Spencer breath catches and he holds onto Billy tighter, tears are running down his cheeks and he can’t take much more. 

Spencer pulls at Billy’s shirt and latches onto Billy’s lips hungrily. Pressing open mouthed desperate kisses against him, sucking at his lips and taking everything Billy gives. Pleasure coils in his belly and his toes curl and his hips quicken. 

Billy moans into the kiss and feels as Spencer speeds up, he can tell he’s about to come and strokes faster. Spencer stills and he cries out Billy’s name as his orgasm hit’s him, pleasure courses over his body as he comes into Billy’s hand and his stomach.

The way Spencer cries out his name brings Billy over the edge with a few more strokes. He moans low and his hips falter as he comes hard over his hand and on Spencer. It takes his breath away and he presses soft kisses against Spencer’s face as he rides out his orgasm.

Soft panting fills the room as they come down from their orgasms. Silence overtakes the room once their breathing returns to normal. Spencer feels nervousness creeping into his mind as he goes over what just happened. It’s both amazing and frightening to think about.

It’s almost as if Billy knows what’s going through his mind as he feels Billy’s hand on his. He looks at Billy and sees that winning smile he’s been fond of since he’d met him. And when Billy leans in to kiss him, he closes his eyes and Billy kisses him softly and lovingly, reassuringly. 

“You know you’re stuck with me right Brohan?” Spencer can’t help but laugh and it’s just so Billy.

“That sounds awesome,” he knows it will be okay as he kisses Billy again.

Once they're cleaned up, instead of going to his room Billy snuggles up with Spencer as they fall back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how in character this was (hopefully enough) but figured it's better to post a done story then let it sit on my usb forever.


End file.
